


Just Salt?

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boarding School AU, I just have a blast makin fun of Weiss lol, I mean I liked Let's Just Live and everything but not as much as, It Falls but I've been really hooked on Let's Just Live lately, Lol but I had a lot of fun writing this though, Lol like y'all my ass was asleep cuz Let's Just Live is a SONG, Nah but that funny ass Teen Titans GO clip inspired this, Oh man and the guitar work!!, like bitch 'And it seems we weren't prepared for a game, like lmao that shit kills me, that wasn't fair' is a fuckin LYRIC lemme tell u that, the iconic ass openings that are This is the Day and When
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: She just couldn't see the big deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Volume 4 was.....something. My gripes with it were pretty much already said by everyone in the rwde tag lol. But you wanna know what would've made it better? Arslan and Flynt.:))))))))) Nah but I miss them.:( On the bright side, Renora were precious.:') Their background was long overdue but I was happy to finally have it. I can't stress how much fun it was to write this. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“Next, you take the salt and sprinkle it on the turkey.” Weiss picked up the salt and did just as she had instructed before setting it down. Turning back to the class, Weiss continued, “Afterwards, you put the turkey in the oven for approximately—”

           

A sudden burst of laughter is what cut Weiss off, the girl’s gaze icing over as she looked to the back of the room at a chortling Flynt. Sage, who was sitting next to Flynt, had a hand over his mouth, no doubt laughing as well, albeit more quietly than Flynt. After getting a hold of himself, Sage nudged Flynt who resorted to palming his mouth to try quieting his chuckles.

           

“Did you get it all out of your system, Mr. Coal?”

           

Weiss glanced over at an annoyed Mrs. Greene, listening to the displeased tap of her foot.

           

Flynt coughed into his hand, looking up at the woman with an unfazed smile. “Sorry about that, ma’am.” Flynt turned his smile on Weiss. “Oh, and, Schnee.”

           

Weiss glared at the boy, biting down on a growl when his smile widened. What the hell was so funny!? Scoffing under her breath, Weiss cleared her throat. “Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted—” Weiss paused to send a dirty look Flynt’s way, bristling at how undeterred he was. “—you put the turkey in the oven for approximately four and half hours.”

           

“Hey, Weiss,” Yang greeted cheerfully, closing her locker.

           

“Not now, Yang,” Weiss replied curtly.

           

Yang watched Weiss stomp past her and down the hall with a raised eyebrow, mumbling to herself, “The hell’s up with her.”

           

“Hey, look who’s coming our way, Flynt!”

           

Flynt placed a few notebooks into his locker, looking over in the direction Neon was pointing. An annoyed Weiss was walking his way, glare sharpening with every step she took. Flynt smirked, shutting his locker.

           

“Boy does she look mad,” Neon commented.

           

Weiss had made it over before Flynt could reply to his friend. Flynt smirked down at the petite girl. “Did you need something, Schnee?”

           

Weiss brought her hands up to her hips, scowling at the amused boy. “You know why I’m here, Flynt! You wouldn’t like it if _I_ rudely interrupted your presentation, now would you?”

           

Neon blinked, looking curiously between the two. “Flynt, what’s she talking about?”

           

Flynt chuckled, ignoring Neon’s question. “You’re still on about that, Schnee? Look, I’m sorry, okay. I’ll try not to let it happen again.”

           

Weiss frowned. “I don’t accept your apology.”

           

Flynt shrugged, smiling coolly. “Fine by me.”

           

Weiss jabbed a finger out at him. “However, if you tell me what you found so amusing, I’ll consider forgiving you.”

           

Flynt bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “You only added salt to your turkey.”

           

Weiss crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes slightly in confusion. “Yes. And?”

           

Flynt laughed for the umpteenth time that day. Who knew Schnee could be such a riot. “Schnee, who the hell only adds salt to their turkey?”

           

Weiss’s hands balled into fists, affronted. “What does it matter if I only added salt to my turkey!?”

           

“Spoken like a true white girl,” Flynt smirked.

           

Weiss’s mouth fell open. “E-Excuse me!?”

           

“Later, Schnee.” Flynt gave her one last amused smirk before looking over at Neon. “Come on, Neon.”

           

Weiss could only stare after the retreating pair, at a loss for words.

           

“Can you believe him!?”

           

Yang brought the straw of her smoothie up to her lips, taking a long slurp of it.

           

“I mean, ‘Spoken like a true white girl’? The nerve of him!” Weiss ranted. “I mean, so what if I just sprinkle salt on my turkey!”

           

Yang lowered her smoothie, blinking at Weiss. “Wait, you just add salt to your turkey?”

           

Weiss tucked a hair behind her ear. “Yes.”

           

Yang coughed in an attempt to disguise a laugh.

           

Weiss glared at her friend. “I’m no fool, Xiao Long. Now, tell me what’s so funny?”

           

Yang looked off to the side, already sure that Weiss would react negatively to her response. “It’s just that that’s very…white of you.”

           

Weiss growled. Ugh, not her too! “For god’s sake, it’s salt!”

           

“Like, the turkey doesn’t taste bland to you or anything?” Yang said.

           

“No!” Weiss snapped.

           

Yang laughed, holding up her hands in surrender. “Okay, okay.”

           

“Finally!”

           

Yang smiled up at her younger sister, watching her plop down in the seat next to her. Blake sat down next to the friendly girl.

           

“That line was so long,” Ruby groaned. Ruby took a sip from her smoothie all the while staring at Weiss.

           

Feeling someone’s eyes on her, Weiss looked up from her phone at Ruby. She frowned at the silver eyed girl. “What?”

           

Ruby lowered her voice. “So, is it true?”

           

Weiss rolled her eyes, patience already worn thin. “Is what true, Ruby?”

           

“That you only put salt on your turkey.”

           

“I’m leaving.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
